Cultivation World
Also known as Immortal Realm. The Immortal Realm is incomparable large. Nobody knew how many planes it it had but these planes are connected with transmission formations. At the same time, there are also major planes larger than the Ark Continent and Divine Realm. In these planes, there would be a constant number of people who will ascend to the immortal realm. But to accomplish that, one needed to have cultivated up to Gold Core stage. Upon ascending, the best result that one could come up to is becoming a disciple to a big sect. There are also many large sects in the Immortal Realm. There are 180 Buddhist Temples, 81 Supreme Dao Sects, 36 Demonic Sects, and 72 Earth Fiend Sects. These are the most famous sects in the realm. Immortal Realm Cultivation The stages of cultivation are divided into eight parts. The first and second stage had 12 levels each while the 3rd to 8th stages only had nine. # Body Tempering stage - It was a stage where the focus lied on strengthening the body of the practitioner. This would prepare them for immortal cultivation as well as make them able to study immortal arts. # Qi Refining stage - This stage mainly tackles a person’s breath. This stage would adjust the shortcomings of one’s body as well as fix the damages caused by Body Tempering. # Foundation Establishment stage - Reaching this rank would allow a person to be a true Immortal Cultivator. Their breath would transform along with their bodies. This stage is said to be the starting point of immortal cultivation. # Gold Core stage - People of this rank can reach lifespans of 2000 to 3000 years. They can form a golden dan in their body which can help them absorb energy from the surroundings more efficiently. Their rate of absorption is said to be ten times faster than those in Foundation Establishment. # Nascent Soul stage - Immortal cultivators of this rank would crush their gold cores to form a nascent soul inside their bodies. This nascent soul would be like another personification of the immortal cultivator, helping them cultivate and absorb energy. People in this stage can also use advanced level immortal arts .They can attach their divine sense on objects and turn them into incarnations. And even if their bodies were destroyed, as long as their nascent soul escapes, then they can seize a body from another being. # Spirit Severing stage - Immortal cultivators of this rank can separate their divine sense. This separation is completely different to those in Nascent Soul. Nascent Soul Experts needed magic treasures to attach their souls into. Moreover, the strengths that these incarnations have would only amount to about a tenth of the expert’s true strength. However, for those in Spirit Severing stage, their Divine Sense can exist independently to form incarnations. These incarnations would have about a sixth to a fifth of the Spirit Severing expert’s true cultivation.They could also attach their souls to magic weapons in order to increase its strength. # Transcending Tribulation stage - Upon reaching this rank, the Immortal Cultivator would enter the peak powers in the realm. They can have as many incarnations as they can. And each incarnation would have nine-tenths of their true body’s cultivation. Their main bodies were also allowed to study the Heavenly Dao of time as they prepare to face their tribulation. This is the reason why this stage is called Transcending Tribulation. # True Immortal stage - After reaching this stage, an Immortal Cultivator would live as long as the heavens and the earth. The heavens and the earth could no longer control their fate, thus they are called True Immortals! Faith Power Faith power is a type of ability that Immortal Cultivators possess. However, average cultivators are unable to use it, even feel it. Only upon reaching Nascent Soul would one start to discover this ability. Faith power not only helps a person cultivate, but it can also improve an immortal cultivator’s magic treasures. Because of this, as long as an immortal cultivator is from a great sect, they would be allowed to have access to several planes in order to gather faith energy. These planes are inferior planes where the most powerful people are Foundation Establishment experts. Category:Location